1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved electrical contact construction of an electrical receptacle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an electrical contact construction of an electrical receptacle designed for efficiency in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical receptacle may be used for a variety of applications, including plugs that are configured for 15 amp operation and plugs that are configured for 20 amp operation. Conventionally, in a 15 amp plug, a phase blade is oriented parallel to a neutral blade, whereas in a 20 amp plug, the phase blade is oriented perpendicular to the neutral blade. Thus electrical receptacles are sometimes designed to accept blades that have different orientations. An electrical receptacle is provided with an internal phase contact that makes physical and electrical contact with the phase blade and electrically conducts between the blade and a host electrical system. The stability of the physical and/or electrical contact for one or both of the orientations may be compromised by a design that is configured to accept both orientations. Additionally, the shape and form of a phase contact that accepts both orientations may be complicated, use a large amount of material, and be difficult to manufacture.
Typically, electrical receptacles are provided with the capability of coupling to ground via a grounded metal box or a ground (or grounding) conductor commonly provided with non-metallic or armored cable. However, in certain instances, it may be desirable to minimize or eliminate electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), electrical noise or the like. This might be the case for sensitive electronic equipment where noise may interfere with the proper functioning of the equipment. One approach to achieve this (i.e., to achieve noise immunity) is to provide for a ground path which is isolated from other ground paths downstream of an electrical panel (i.e., the service entrance or a sub-panel). In other words, an isolated ground path is a ground path originating at an electrical panel of the system and terminating at an electrical device (such as a wiring device), where the ground path is isolated (i.e., electrically insulated) from all other ground paths between the electrical panel and the electrical device. In such an instance, electrical receptacles may be constructed such that the ground contact, which is configured to connect with a ground blade of a plug, is coupled to the isolated ground path. In addition, a typical receptacle may be provided with a metal mounting strap or yoke. If so, the mounting strap is required to be grounded as well. In this case, the mounting strap may be grounded via a grounded metal box. As such, the ground contact is electrically isolated from the mounting strap (normally the ground contact is electrically bonded to the mounting strap).